dawnofwar2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus
A veteran with a fearsome reputation, Cyrus has chosen to dedicate himself to training the initiates who serve as Blood Raven Scouts, honing them into full-fledged Space Marines. Cyrus favors subtle and unconventional tactics which are not always popular with his fellow Space Marines, but are essential to a Scout. Few might admit the need for his cloak and dagger tactics, but they have brought victory in countless battles - most notably during the Genestealer outbreak on Victoria Primus. Cyrus takes a quiet pride in training young recruits, doing his best to downplay glory-seeking, and to impart the skills and mental toughness elite warriors need to survive in a hostile galaxy. Cyrus leads a lightly armored squad of Scouts and relies on stealth to gather intelligence. His squad can inflict massive damage with surprise attacks or at range, able to wield a number of weapons such as Sniper Rifles Shotguns and explosives that pack a quick punch. Cyrus is a man of few words even amongst those of his Chapter. They know him as an invisible killer and a relentless hunter, and that is enough. Role The main advantage of Cyrus is his infiltration which allows you to deal damage to the enemy before they are even aware. He lacks in all other areas as there are characters who do ranged and assault much better than him. Using infiltration (especially when leveled up) allows him to destroy buildings using satchel charges, or eliminate vehicles using melta bombs. He is often overlooked as he is very fragile, but when used correctly he can be devastating. The only real weakness of his infiltration is when you are against a boss, though when armed with a sniper rifle he can deal a fair amount of damage. Armour The armour Cyrus uses is generally weaker than the other squads. Even some of the late game armour is weaker and Cyrus can't wear Terminator Armour. His armour also generally has less abilites. To combat this weakness, you could use an armour increasing purity seal as an accessory, or you could use infiltration and keep him out of the way. Weapons Cyrus can carry weapons that no other squads can carry. He has access to the Sniper Rifle and the Shotgun. The Sniper Rifle is very useful at long range against bosses, especially when combined with High Powered Shot, which takes off a lot of health off of most bosses. The Shotgun is a short range weapon and has great anti infantry capabilities. The Explosive Shot is also very effective. He can also use Flamers which although other troops can use them, only Cyrus can use the Immolate ability, allowing you to set fire to an area of land. Levelling Stamina Increasing the health stat is often best to do once you have increased Energy to full as they work together nicely. Scouts are a fragile unit, so they could do with the extra health boost. The abilities you gain are: #'Improved Infiltration' - Allows you to move at full speed while infiltrated #'Instant Revival' - Allows you to revive a fallen squad leader instantly #'Teleport Homer' - Allows you to teleport in Scout reinforcements at any time Ranged This is a useful stat to level up if you do not make much use of accessories or infiltration as Scouts have access to the sniper rifle. The abilities you gain are: #'Special Ammunition' - Gives you the stockable ability to use high powered Sniper shot or explosive shotgun shot #'Flamer Aptitude' - Allows you to wield Flamers and ignite the ground using Immolate #'Mark Target' - Marks an enemy so your ranged hits are more accurate Strength This is not a very useful section to level up as the Scouts are vulnerable in close combat and not especially effective. The abilites they gain are not particularly useful either, unless you are very keen on all out assault or want the extra accesory slot. #'I'mproved Load Out - Gives you an extra accesory slot #'Drop Smoke' - When you fall back, you drop smoke bombs which lowers enemy accuracy Will This is the most often used section for Scouts as their speciality is infiltration. Unfortunately the abilities in this section have limited effectiveness against bosses or units which see through infiltration #'Stillness '- You don't use energy for infiltrate when standing still. #'Silent Revival' - You can revive fallen squad leaders while infiltrated #'Advanced Infiltrate' - You can use accessories while infiltrated #'Master Infiltration' - You use less energy while infiltrated Category:Space Marine characters